


NYPD Blues

by JenBullbennycolonfan23



Category: Law and Order. Special Victims Unit
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Making it better, Sick fic. care taking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23
Summary: Nick Amaro isn’t feeling well. He misses his daughter Zara who is in DC with her mom and kind of lonely on a weekend. He’s being lazy on his couch when Olivia Benson his new partner drops by and just maybe makes it better in her own way .





	1. Chapter 1

Nick Amaro blew his nose into another tissue and then flopped back down on his couch. Sometimes he just felt lonely when it wasn’t Zara’s time to visit him. He swallowed some orange juice slowly from a plastic bottle on his coffee table and then groaned a little when he heard his door buzzer sound. He wasn’t sure he felt like company and knew his NYPD sweats and faded Dave Matthews Band t shirt had seen better days. He got up off of the couch slowly hating to leave the soft blanket he was curled under behind. He walked to the door and pushed the intercom button. “ Yeah?” After a moment he heard a response.  
“ Hey Nick it’s Olivia.”  
“ Oh come on in.” He replied and clicked the door open.  
Olivia walked in and said “ Not feeling well partner?” She saw the various cold supplies on his coffee table and quite a few tissue boxes around the living room too.  
“ Just a head cold or something. Started yesterday, haven’t been doing much .” His left hand rubbed his nose for a moment. “ Excuse me I must be all kinds of gross right now.”  
“ Don’t worry about it. Why don’t you go back to being comfortable and i’ll make you some tea.”  
“ Thanks, that sounds nice.” He went back to the couch again and curled back up with his blanket. He was sitting up a little when Olivia came into the living room with his hot drink.  
“ There that should help your head feel better.” She said as she sat down next to him.   
“ I hope you don’t catch this thing, it’s a bitch.” He ran his hand over his face and through his hair a little wearily..  
“ I’ll take my chances.” She smiled a little . Then on impulse she found herself resting his head on her shoulder. His face softened when she did that . “ Sweet.” He said softly and then reached for a few tissues since he felt another sneezing attack coming on. He turned his head away from her and covered his nose and mouth before two sneezes escaped him. “ Achoo, Hahhchoo.” Then he sniffed and blew his nose again with a wet sound.  
He felt Olivia rub his upper back with her hand. “ Bless you Nick, sounded like those hurt.”  
“ Maybe a little.” His nose was pink around the nostrils and his brown eyes looked a little less than their usual full energy sparkle.  
“ Why dont you take a nap? I’ll be here for a while.”  
He nodded. “ I do feel a little sleepy, must have been the tea.” He felt his head being lowered onto her lap with a pillow under it.  
“ Thank you Olivia, it’s been a while since well someone did this for me.”  
“ You’re welcome. Now get some rest.”  
He yawned a little. “ Uh huh.” Then his eyes closed and he surrendered to his cold for a while .


	2. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick wakes up to find that Olivia cleaned his apartment a little and did his laundry . There was also soup simmering in his kitchen .

After a while Nick stirred and woke up. He saw Olivia in an opposite chair scrolling something on her phone. He stretched for a moment and then blew his nose again.  
“ Did your nap help any?” She asked softly.  
“ I think it did. Sometimes I don’t sleep well.”  
She came over to the couch again. “ Your father?”  
“ Old demons have a way of showing up when you let your guard down.” He exhaled softly.  
She rubbed his arm gently. “ I shouldn’t have asked that was out of line .”  
“ You were there, you knew what he did. It’s funny even if mami is angry with me right now I still want her here to make it better.” He looked at the floor for a moment .  
“ Call her Nick. She’ll come.”  
“ Yeah right now though something smells amazing in the kitchen so why don’t we go and eat it ?”  
“ All right.”, Olivia smiled. “ I think I remembered a decent chicken soup with a little kick that someone taught me once.”  
“ Are you trying to spoil me now Liv?” There was a soft smile on Nick’s face .  
“ I just want to be here for a friend and my partner .”  
“ It’s been a rough few weeks, but i’ll handle it.”  
“ Yes you will and i’ll be right there to help.” She kissed the side of his forehead.  
Then they ate the soup with some crusty bread from the corner deli.  
“ You got a candle for the table?”  
“ I saw it at your corner bodega. Thought you might like the scent since it’s sort of like hot chocolate .”  
“ My winter weakness.” He laughed a little. “ Scary how much you know about me.”  
“ I also know that the pack of cigarettes on your corner table aren’t going to help you shake this thing any faster . What happened , you were doing pretty good.”  
“Maria wants to clamp down more on when Zara can visit me. Guess I backslid a little. Haven’t had one since this cold came on.”  
“ Good. I hope you can work it out with her.”  
“ The ball is in her court right now, at least she lets her FaceTime me before bed and after school. “ Nick cleared his throat.  
“ That’s something, after we finish this i’m going to take off. If you need a day Monday call in okay?”  
“I’ll see how I feel. Can’t let Rollins miss her chance to mother hen me now.”  
“ True.” “ Good enough.”


	3. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick feels good enough to head into work but he’s not a hundred percent that day. Olivia will be keeping an eye on him and maybe keep him on desk.

Monday morning: Nick had stopped at his corner bodega before going into the squad. He had gotten cold supplies and even stopped for some lemongrass and ginger tea instead of his usual canned energy drink for that day. He walked into the squad dressed a little on the casual side in some dark jeans and a long sleeved warm looking shirt in a gray color with no tie. He was in early so he could put his cold supplies in his desk drawer without too many eyes on him. Then he swallowed some of his tea and turned on his computer. It wasn’t very long before he heard heels click. Rollins’ usual perfume wafted through the air. She was on a lavender kick lately. Nick could smell a little of the scent but his sinuses were still pretty congested. “ Morning Amanda.” His voice was a notch lower than usual.  
“ Morning Nick, are you all right?” Her eyebrow went up when she heard him speak.  
“ Had a cold all weekend , still wants to hang on. Mostly in my head.” He replied.  
“ Are you drinking plenty of fluids?” She asked softly.  
“ Yeah,have tea right here.” He said.  
“ Good, take it easy okay? “  
“ I will.”  
Then Olivia arrived. “ Good morning Rollins, I didn’t think i’d see you today Nick.”  
Nick said “ I didn’t want to stare at the walls of my apartment .”  
“ Well it’s supposed to be a little windy and raw today so how about hanging out on desk?”  
“ All right I can do that. I have some paperwork to go over for Barba anyway.”  
“ Good.” Olivia looked at Amanda with a nod between them as she went into her office.  
Then Sonny and Fin arrived and the day began. Olivia paired up with Amanda leaving Fin and Carisi together. Nick was typing on his computer and getting ready for the new case. He popped two DayQuil into his mouth with a swallow of more tea. He had to admit he liked the idea of being inside and not out in the weather. Most of the time he wasn’t cold but when he was sick which was rare sometimes he did feel a little chilled. So he would stay here in the nice cozy squad room and get some work done. He felt like he wanted a cigarette but he also knew nicotine wasn’t the answer. As he worked he heard footsteps approach his desk.  
“ Counselor.” He nodded in Barba’s direction.  
“ Detective, might I say you don’t quite sound like yourself ?”  
“ Just a cold, i’m on desk for the day.”  
“ I see, well since I heard you’re a cat lover, would you be interested in a kitten?”  
“ Sure it would probably be good company for me and i’m allowed one pet at my place.”  
“ My neighbors cat just had a litter. They will be good to be away from mom in two more weeks.” “ There are three females and two males.” “ I am taking one of the boys.” He handed Nick the woman’s number and name.   
“ They are black and white and some have gray mixed in.”  
Nick nodded. “ I’m sure they are nice.” “ Thanks Barba.” He handed his report to him.  
“ Thank you , my business can wait with Liv until later.”  
“ All right i’ll let her know you came by. We might have a stalking case hat turned into assault. Everyone’s out working it. You know how Liv gets when one of us is dragging.”  
“ That I do,let me know if anything comes of it.”  
“ All right.” Then Barba left leaving Nick to go back to work again. A kitten would be nice . He hadn’t had a cat in years. Before Maria. Maybe it was time again to have that in his life.


End file.
